1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to outdoor lighting apparatuses and, particularly, to an outdoor lighting apparatus with long lifespan.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used extensively in lighting apparatus for outdoor illuminations due to high brightness, low power consumption and long lifespan. Since the LEDs has a high heat resistance, a heat dissipating module is usually required for dissipating the heat generated by the LEDs, so as to reduce the temperature of the LEDs. The heat dissipating module and the LEDs are indispensable to each other.
However, circuit wires for supplying electrical power and the heat dissipating module of the outdoor lighting apparatus are usually exposed to the outside, therefore, are prone to be damaged by birds that are close by or in contact with the outdoor lighting apparatus.
Therefore, what is needed is an outdoor lighting apparatus that can prevent itself from being destroyed by the birds.